Redemption
by calielizabeth89
Summary: A sequel to Allegiant, with both Tris & Tobias's POV and my guess on what heaven would be like. I will be going into what the Amity and Abnegation was like, as the leaders have a philosophy of a cross between abnegation and amity. However, there are still problems with the government, and once a revolutionary (on earth) always a revolutionary,& missing Tris, Tobias dislikes the gov
1. Chapter 1

**Redemption**

**Author's Note: This takes place after Allegiant, alternating between Tris's POV (she's in heaven) and Tobias's POV. I don't remember Tris's dad's name, let me know in a review and then I'll edit it but for now I will call him .**

**Tris POV**

I sit in a lounge chair in the common room next to my mom, Natalie. She is wearing a white dress and a pair of old faded bluejeans, no shoes. Here it is happy. Here there is peace, and no war. I am half-human half-angel now. Natalie, my mom, is fully human. I enjoy the peace, but wonder what happened in the Bureau after I released the memory reset virus. I imagine that it was only a temporary solution: their power itself is the enemy. No human should have that much power. Whatever caused them to hate "genetically damaged" people is there in their souls, their greedy minds, their desire to experiment on humans. Whenever there is government outside of God, there will also be revolution. I am not a revolutionary, but I was a part of a revolution that was really the first step to uniting all the people living on earth. We mend each other. That is true. I wonder what happened to Tobias – Four – now that he thinks I'm dead.

"Mom," I say, "I keep thinking about Tobias. He will probably be old when I finally see him again."

"He'll get here, Beatrice," Natalie says.

"I know. It's the waiting that's hard," Tris says.

God shows up. I still don't know how to act around him. "Hi Jehovah," Natalie says. "I love you, always," Natalie said. Jesus is standing behind Jehovah. Both of them are beautiful, compassion is written in their eyes. Jesus has (forgive me, I don't know what he actually look like) soft blue eyes and tan Israeli skin long blonde hair a halo and a pair of big wings. Jehovah is bigger and also has a pair of wings. My wings, as a half human half angel, are much smaller. God told me that they will take three hundred years to grow, and then I will finally fly. I can finally toss the label "Divergent": there are no serums to fight and conquer here. I am not divergent, I am not genetically pure, I am a living being and all living beings are different but equal. Angels humans and archangels all get along: here it is utopia, paradise. There is real freedom, and I just started training gymnastics and figure skating.

I am destined to be an archangel. In a thousand years, I will be an archangel. I hope that Tobias will be too and then together we can go back to a healed Earth.

**Tobias POV**

I still miss her today. She died a martyr. I heard that she fought off the death serum, but then was shot by David. Somehow she managed to type in the code and press the button before she passed on. Life is so empty without her. I am now an assistant to Chicago's new leader. My mom and I talk every weekend: I am so thankful that I was able to restore my relationship with her without resetting her memory. I realized that it would have been cruel to forcibly erase her memory just to save Chicago. She made a peace treaty with Johanna, and Marcus, who beat me when I was a child, was exiled to the fringe. I hope that someday I can forgive him.

I no longer live in the chaotic but fun dauntless headquarters. We no longer have factions but the way of the factions is still ingrained in me. I have some of all of the factions, tattooed on my body, and living in my heart: I want to be kind and brave and honest and smart. I will never fit in to just one group. I don't have to conform anymore. I am divergent, even if a DNA test tells me that I'm not. There are still serums, and occasionally I go into my fear landscape just to test myself and push my limits.

"Tobias," our mayor says, "Are you ready?"

I nod.

"Still thinking about Beatrice?" the mayor asks (author's note: I don't know the new leader's name. I'll add it if you tell me in a review).

"And the factions," I say. "I never fit into them."

My job is an office job. It is boring, but everyone is required to have a job. There is no money in Chicago. There are no homeless in Chicago now that the factions are gone, everyone is provided with an apartment, food stamps, and a job. There are no factions to conform to, but there are still behavior modification programs. It is encouraged to be selfless and loving, compassionate and peace loving. Sometimes I wonder if my life would have been better if I had chosen Amity and their peace-loving God. Maybe working on the farm would be kinder than working for Chicago's new leaders. Maybe it would be better for my soul. It's not Utopia and there are several things the leaders do that I am against. Fight the system or leave it behind, right? Besides, this job is boring, and my mom is forced to live outside of Chicago on the ex-Amity farms and occasionally past them with the Genetic Bureau, which is now just the Bureau.

**To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Tris POV  
**

I am used to training martial arts from Dauntless training. Here in heaven I train Kung Fu, but I only do forms, there is no sparring here. There's no need to learn how to fight, here it's like Amity. I enjoy doing forms outside with a huge group of people. I cohabitate with the beautiful flowers in the field that I am standing in.

As much as Kung Fu is peaceful, gymnastics is exciting…dauntless. I say good bye to Angie, the girl who told me about Kung Fu and when the group meets. My legs are soar, but not to soar to work on my front flips…front tucks and front aerials. I go back to my dorm room and change into one of the leotards that Jesus gave me. I go to the bathroom and put the red one that I once dreamed about on my body. It feels good for it to touch my skin. I throw on a white dress and a pair of sandals – I'll take the sandals and the dress off at the gym. I stop by my mom's dorm to say hello and to ask her if she wants to go to gymnastics with me. She says no, but have a good time. I am glad I am free to do things like this. Here, human nature doesn't matter. There are no experiments on human nature, all we need to do is believe.

I walk to the gymnastics facility by myself. I have done the walk many times by now and sometimes I dread walking places, but I do it anyways. I think about Tobias while I'm walking and I can't get him out of my head. I imagine how depressed and heartbroken he must be, and wish I could tell him that I'm alive and that I'm happy. I hope that he continues to fight for justice without me. I believe in justice, I believe in truth. I hum some songs in my head and walk on the path. I get there soon: I walk in and put my dress and shoes in a locker without a lock. I am excited. I am dauntless. I get into the gym and I run laps and then I stretch: I do my straddle stretch and the splits on both sides. Then I go straight to the tumbling track and run down it and do roundoffs and cartwheels and then at the end of the track I launch myself into a front tuck onto the mat. I don't land quite on my feet, but I keep trying until I do. Then I go down into my back bend and try to kick over. Someone spots me for it and I get closer but I'm not there yet. Then someone spots me for my back hand spring. I love it. I train for hours and sweat drips down my face. If anything is dauntless, this is. I feel home. I do some more stretches and then I go and grab my dress and my shoes. I check my watch: it is time for me to go to class. There is a school here, much different than the one in post-apocalyptic Chicago. It is something you can't find on earth, something angelic. I dreamed about it before I got to it. I have a literature class that I go to, and I find it peaceful. The more I think about it the more I love everything that Amity stands for: love, and seek peace. Be a peacemaker, for the peacemakers are the children of God. I run and get to the classroom and sneak into the back of the room. I listen to the teacher talk but all I can think of is everything I left behind to get here. It was painful but I didn't listen to the pain.

The teacher, an angel, is talking about imperfect metaphors. I am the clay and God is the potter. I like the idea of working with clay. God is perfect. My mother, Natalie, is in this class too, although she is sitting closer to the front of the room.

**Tobias POV  
**

I decided to visit the ex-Amity farms. I love the idea of gardening and decided that I wanted to plant some seeds. I decided to find Johanna. She is a peaceful, strong woman despite the scar on her eye. I hope that someday she is given that eye and the full spectrum of her sight. Shauna is already walking when no one thought she ever would. She defied all odds when she started to walk with crutches that attach to the arms. Someday she'll walk without them. Someday Johanna will get her eye back.

I hop onto a train that is going to the Amity farm. When I am close I jump off and tell the guards that I am here to see Johanna. It is a weekend so I don't have to worry about work.

A voice in my head whispers, "Miracles start to happen when you give as much energy to your dreams as you do for your fears." I think about my fear landscape and how it changed. I think about the terror of becoming my father, and my dream of Tris, of young love. I think about peacemaking, and gardening, and dance. Doing ballet does not make one feminine. When I was really young I took ballet, and loving dance is one of the things I hold deep inside of me, close to my heart. It is brave, as a man, to admit you're more of a ballerina than a martial artist. Not that I don't love martial arts, I do. I said once, I used to love to run and fight. Now I can't separate running and fighting from what it truly is: for violence, and for self defense, for avoiding death. Dance, however, is just dance: nothing complicates it, nothing destroys it's beauty, nothing makes it fade away. And, I think, I have some fire for dance. Once I am at the Amity farm I ask Johanna for some seeds and after I plant them I decide to dance. I do aerials and leaps and spins and sommersaults and all sorts of dance moves. I dance as if no one is watching, because probably no one is, and if they are, they have the best intentions.

Is human nature really that terrible? No, it isn't. We may be sinners, and, in a way, damaged, but we are more than that. We are capable of love. I dance and spin and dance. I think about my divergence being torn from me by David, and I put the angst and anger in my dance. I put my sorrow and my grief into each passionate move. I let the shadow of Tris left behind shape me, I become her, I feel her soul everywhere, and I move my body, and I see how some how, I am pure, I am whole, I am not damaged.

**To be continued….**


End file.
